


Of Noble Natures (Of The Gloomy Days)

by seekrest



Series: Twelve Days of Terror: A Whumptober Collection [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Protective Peter Parker, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: Peter put his hands up, hearing Ned’s panicked breathing behind him. Peter was never more thankful that Michelle hated Star Wars than in this moment, thinking that if he could be glad for anything while staring down the barrel of a gun - at least he only had one person to watch out for.He didn’t have his webshooters, a dumb decision on his part even if he’d reasoned that nothing terrible could happen at the movies.Peter really should stop testing the universe at this point.





	Of Noble Natures (Of The Gloomy Days)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gunpoint / “Don’t Move”
> 
> Hey look at that I’m actually posting a prompt on the day it’s supposed to be what do you know

“Listen.”

“Don’t. Move.” Peter put his hands up, hearing Ned’s panicked breathing behind him. Peter was never more glad that Michelle hated Star Wars than in this moment, thinking that if he could be thankful for anything while staring down the barrel of a gun - at least he only had one person to watch out for. 

Ned was terrified, Peter knew it - but Peter had faced worse before. 

“You don’t want to do this.” Peter said soothingly, his mind whirring at the possibilities. He didn’t have his webshooters, a dumb decision on his part even if he’d reasoned that nothing terrible could happen at the movies. 

He really should stop testing the universe at this point. 

“Stop talking. Just--give me your wallet. We need to go.”

“I can do that but I gotta tell you man, you’re really robbing the wrong person. I don’t have shit in my bank account.”

He can hear Ned’s breathing hitch behind him, Peter kicking himself. He couldn’t afford to be sarcastic right now, his own ill-fated attempt at quelling his own nerves doing nothing for Ned. 

For the man with the gun’s part, he just seemed aggravated - pointing the gun towards Peter’s head. 

“Give us your fucking money.”

“Okay, okay man. No problem. Let me just reach for my wallet, okay?” Peter reaches down a hand to his pocket, waiting for the moment the man’s gaze shifts down to his hand.

As soon as he does, Peter takes advantage of the opportunity - his other hand grabbing the gun, disarming the man before he can even blink. Peter hits him, knocking him out cold even as Ned yelps. 

“What the _ fuck _, Peter. You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“And he could’ve _ shot _ us, Ned. What did you want me to do?” Peter hisses, watching as Ned looks down curiously at the man. 

“Is he… is he dead?” 

Peter’s blood turns cold, hoping that his own adrenaline and strength hadn’t betrayed him - caused him to make a mistake that Peter knew he would never be able to live with. 

But then he hears the man’s heartbeat, sighing with relief as he turns back to Ned. “Yeah, he’s fine.”

He can see Ned’s hands shaking, Peter bringing a hand to his shoulder. “You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay. I’m okay. Shit man, that was scary.”

Peter nods, going to say something before he tenses - his senses screaming at him to turn around. He moves Ned out of the way just in time, only to feel a sharp and blinding pain in his back, hitting the ground even as Ned screams. 

* * *

Peter comes to, when he doesn’t know - not even realizing that he’d been unconscious for any length of time. He can hear Ned’s panicked voice in the distance until it suddenly comes sharply into focus. 

“Oh my God, Mr. Stark you have to get here. I think he’s dying, I think— Peter.” 

Peter groans, wincing as Ned’s panicked voice raises.

“Yeah, yeah he’s awake now. I’m—“ Peter can hear the familiar voice on the other end, can faintly hear the whir of the pulsars indicating that Tony was in flight.

_ “Keep him awake, kid.” _

Peter smiles, even as the pain starts to magnify the longer he’s still conscious. 

“I can do that, I can do that, Mr. Stark. Peter, you hear me? Mr. Stark’s on his way okay?”

Peter nods, his head lolling to the side. The muggers - there had been two of them, Peter realized - were long gone, Peter wondering how they’d feel knowing they had run off with nothing more than outdated coupon for Ben and Jerry’s and his library card.

Peter winced again, feeling the wetness in the back of his throat. That was his fourth wallet and his fifth library card. The librarian on Seventh was going to give him hell for trying to take out _ another _one. Which, considering that he might bleed out before he even gets the chance to do so shouldn’t be high on his priorities but Peter can’t bring himself to really care. 

There was a book on thermodynamics he was dying to check out and some damn retired teacher kept checking it out before he could. 

“Are you okay? Are you in pain? Of course you are, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do, Peter.” The panic in Ned’s voice brings Peter out of his thoughts, almost making him realize how serious the situation in, but his mind is still stuck on the stolen library card and how much trouble it was going to be to have to try and explain how he lost yet _ another _card. And if by the time he did so, if the book he wanted would be checked out.

_ Again. _

“S’okay, Ned. I’m okay.” Peter slurred, frowning as he did. He didn’t feel okay, his back still felt like fire and even if he was facing upwards, he struggled to breathe - feeling the blood pour out of him every time he did. 

But Ned was panicking, the sheer terror in his eyes causing Peter to swallow it down and try to ease his best friend’s nerves. Peter had been through worse but it occurred to him that Ned - even for being a hell of a guy in the chair - had yet to actually _ see _ it. 

“You shouldn’t have done that. I can’t believe he _ shot _ you, Peter.”

“Super-healing.” Peter wheezed, inwardly kicking himself that he couldn’t take a full breath as he saw Ned’s eyes widen. “I can heal. You-you can’t.” 

Peter coughs at that last word, blood coming out before he can stop it. Ned’s hands continue to shake.

“What do I do? What do I do, Peter?”

Peter doesn’t get to answer, hearing Tony land. He’s at his side in an instant, Tony’s face filling his vision.

“What’d I tell you about haggling over your wallet? You got what, thirty cents in your account?” Tony jokes, even as Peter can see the panic in his own eyes.

“Sixty. You gave me a raise, ‘member?” Peter smiles, even as the words turn into another choked cough. There’s more blood than the last time, Peter’s own panic starting to rise. But he can’t show it, not in front of Ned - sending a pleading look into Tony’s eyes that he understands immediately.

“Hey Ted, there’s a car coming in the next five minutes that needs to know exactly where we are. Think you can flag them down for us?” Tony’s eyes don’t leave Peter’s until Ned doesn’t respond, Peter seeing his best friend seemingly frozen into place.

“Edward.” Ned snaps into focus at the use of his full name, head bobbing up and down as he turns to Tony.

“Yeah, yeah I can do that, Mr. Stark.” Ned turns to Peter, Peter offering - or trying to at least - a comforting smile. 

“I’ll be right back okay? Okay? Don’t die. MJ will kill me if you do.” 

Peter says nothing as Ned scrambled away, waiting until he’s a few feet away before wincing in pain.

“How bad is it, kid?” Tony whispers, Peter hearing the waver in his voice. 

“Bad. Hurts. Can’t-can’t breathe.” Peter’s voice is lower, strained now that he’s allowing himself to admit how much pain he’s actually in - all his strength in trying to hide it from Ned utterly spent as he struggles to expand his chest. 

On any other day, Peter would try to hold the facade - keep it away from Tony. But Peter’s in too much pain and too exhausted to do that now.

Tony seems to sense this, bringing a hand to his face - Peter’s eyes searching his.

Tony is terrified, he can see it written all over his face. But Peter needs reassurance and he knew Tony’s never been good at not giving him what he wanted. 

“Don’t worry, kid. I got you.” 

Peter nods, feeling himself relax for the first time all night.

Even as Peter hears Ned’s hurried footsteps running towards him, the knowledge that medical help was on the way - Peter can’t bring himself to care.

Mr. Stark was there. Peter can sort out the library card later. 

He’ll be okay. 


End file.
